


Fourth time is a charm

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't recognize myself anymore, Liam can't seem to get a grip on his life, Liam is in dire need of help, M/M, Theo is a lawyer, Theo just happens to be there, but like three times, since when do I write fluff, they kinda fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: “So…” Liam whispers, slowly blinking, his face so close that Theo can feel his breath against his cheeks. “How long do you reckon before my next divorce ?”Theo is a successful business lawyer, who agrees to take care of one of Corey’s friends divorce as a personal favor. The guy is a pain in the ass, but Theo never backs down from a challenge.The only problem is that Liam comes back for his second divorce.And his third.It's clearly time for Theo to take the matter into his own hands.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Fourth time is a charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



Theo has everything.

Everything he has ever wanted. His law degreefrom Harvard is framed over his desk, the view from his office window is amazing, and the whole place screams his success. In front of him is his last brief, opposing one of his clients against another company, which he already knows he is going to win. 

He likes the lifestyle. He has always been quick-minded, and he knew he would make it into this world one day. It has taken him a lot of work, and hours, but his name is finally on the cup of coffee on his desk. He has a great flat, in the best part of the city. He owns an amazing car, even though he doesn’t get to drive it a lot. He never has to look at prices anymore, which is comfortable. 

Some people would probably say it’s a lonely life, but it suits him. He was never one to spend a lot of time with friends, or with his family. He likes his sister, but she is so different from him that it takes some effort to agree with her. If he remembers well, she is currently in Panama, on a yoga retreat of some sort. She doesn’t care for the money, or the expensive presents. She is free, and he likes that about her, but he knows he could never be truly happy living like her.

His assistant, Tracy, knocks on the door way too early for it to be about dinner.

“Theo, there is a Liam Dunbar for you.”

The lawyer looks at the file, and at his agenda, but he is pretty sure the name doesn’t ring any bell. 

“What’s about ?”

Tracy smiles, always the professional, but her voice lets Theo know she isn’t really happy with their visitors. 

“Apparently, someone named Corey sent him.”

That’s another thing, about Theo. He doesn’t mix his personal life with his professional side. Corey is one of the few friends he has. They met in College, in a political course of studies, and he went on to lobby for the LGBT cause. Corey is quiet, and easy, which had made him the perfect person to study with. They still meet a few times a year, drinking good wine and remembering their early years. 

“What did you say his name was again ?”

Tracy straightens her white blouse.

“Liam Dunbar.”

* * *

  
  


“I’m not a divorce attorney.” Theo states, still amazed by the ability that the man in front of him is displaying. Even if his whole self is at odds with the poshness of the office, he doesn’t seem incomfortable. He is lunging in one of the chairs, his hands on his used pair of jeans.

“I know, I know. Corey just said you might help.”

“I can give you some names of…”

“He said you could do it.”

Liam doesn’t seem to buldge, and Theo pinches his nose, aggravated. It’s like talking to a wall, and it’s not really the way he thought his afternoon would go. Liam is cute, his hair short, and he clearly did an effort because he is wearing a shirt that is well ironed, but the rest of him just screams how different they are. He is looking at the walls, like he is still unsure about the place. 

“As I said, I specialized in business law.”

“It’s just a simple divorce. We agree on almost everything.”

“I’m not…”

“Okay, got it. You can’t do it. Don’t want to push you out of your comfort zone, counselor.”

Liam is already standing up, taking his brown satchel with him, and Theo feels his ego reacting before he has time to think about it. 

“I never said I couldn’t do it.”

Liam looks at him, expectantly, and Theo takes one of his golden pens in his hands. “I’m just saying that there might be a better choice than me for this specific situation.”

“Way to make sure I don’t ask you to.”

“Do you want to win ?”

Liam shrugs. “There is nothing to win. We both agree the marriage was a youth error, and we are ready to get back to our lives. Just want a simple divorce. Quick and painless.”

And Theo should say no, because he hasn’t take care of divorces since he left his first law firm, and he is absolutely not up to date with family law, which means it’s going to take him forever to draft the papers, but Liam is looking at him like he expected someone more, something more, and he can’t help but sigh.

“Fine.” He says, gesturing towards the chair, and Liam answers with a shit-eating grin. “What did you tell me her name was again ?”

“Hayden.”

* * *

The divorce is exactly as Liam wanted it. Quick and painless. It still takes Theo way too much time, and effort, for someone he doesn’t even like, but he tries to convince himself that he is doing it for Corey. Liam and Hayden shake hands, and they part with a smile. 

“Thanks.” Liam finally says, as they leave the justice building.

“I’ll send my bill to you.”

“Will I have to sell an organ to pay it ?”

Theo has to refrain from smiling. “Probably.”

* * *

Almost a year later, Liam knocks on the door of his office again, and Theo would like to say he has totally forgotten who the guy was, but his mind doesn’t seem to agree. He looks good, hair a little longer, but his face is hollowed, and it’s clear something is bothering him. He doesn’t wait for Theo to welcome him in, and seat on the chair with a sigh. 

“Okay. I know you said you weren’t a divorce attorney…”

“I don’t think we got an appointment.” Theo says, looking at his agenda.

“Give me a break. It’s about Mason. And Corey.” 

Theo doesn’t answer, but he shows Liam he is listening, crossing his arms against his pristine shirt that cost more than a month of rent in the city. Liam doesn’t seem to care about the fact he is wearing an old t-shirt, and mudded shoes. He looks at Theo like he is fearing his reaction.

“Mason is sick. He needs an operation.”

Theo raises an eyebrow. “And you want me to pay for…”

“No !” Liam almost shouts, clearly taken aback. “No.” He repeats, softer. “I would never ask that, and neither would Corey. It’s just, Mase has very bad insurance, but mine is golden.”

“You have great health insurance ?” That seems hard to believe, but Liam doesnt even react to Theo’s tone.

“Yeah, I happen to work for one of those fancy private schools. Nevermind, I have great insurance, and it would cover Mason’s operation as my husband…”

“Wait here.” Theo almost laughs. “You want to marry Mason ? I thought he was Corey’s fiance ?”

“He is ! I would just marry him for the time needed for all the medical things, and then we will divorce.”

“And you came here because…”

“Well, you did great on my first divorce. This one is going to be a piece of cake.”

Theo doesn’t know what to think. A part of him knows it’s a bad idea, because this is fraud, and even with attorney client priviledge, he could have some serious problems if he doesn’t keep Liam from marying Mason. But still, there is a part of him who is impressed. Jealous, even. He doesn’t know Mason that well, has met him a few times with Corey, but how can you have friends that are ready to go through a wedding and a divorce just to make sure you don’t go bankrupt ?

And honestly, Theo finds it quite innaceptable that people have to worry about the prise of care in a developped country, so he understands where Liam comes from. Still. It’s the craziest idea he has ever heard. 

“You know the assurance can come to control your house and everything ?” He asks, calmly, as Liam runs his hands through his messy hair.

“Yeah, yeah. Mason will come live with me in my flat. We have lots of pics together, and he will sleep in my bed while I sleep in the sofa. Everything is ready. We just need to make sure we can divorce so that he can marry Corey after all of that shit.”

Theo is not used to clients cursing in his office. Most of them are CEOs, or rich people, and Liam looks way too at ease with the surroundings, even though he should look like a joke, but there is a way he holds himself, a way he talks, like he is not allowing anyone to judge him. Theo likes that. He wishes it didn’t take him an Armani suit and designer shoes to feel as much at ease with place as Liam.

“Alright.” He calmly says. “So you want to marry him but have a quick way out of it ?”

Liam nods, taking out a paper pad and a pen from his bag.

“Better start with a prenup.”

* * *

It souldn’t be much fun, preparing a divorce, but Theo has to admit Liam is way more invested in the situation than he was for his divorce with Hayden. They draft a prenup that Mason and Corey come take a look at, and it’s kind of weird, having Mason’s fiance and his future husband in the same room, but the three of them look sure of their decision, and ready to fight the rest of the world. They even laugh about it. Theo doesn’t ask questions about Mason’s health condition, both because he knows it’s better for him not to know too much, and because he doesn’t want to ruin the mood.

“Congrats on your incoming wedding.” He says, shaking Liam’s hand. 

“Thanks. Looking forward to having you deal with the divorce.”

* * *

Ten months later, Corey sends him a picture of Mason ringing a bell in an hospital corridor, the words “Cancer Free” written on the wall, Liam laughing in the background. Theo saves the picture, and if he zooms a bit on Liam, it’s only because he is wearing an awful t-shirt again. 

* * *

“So, just sign there. And there. Good, I’ll see the judge next Friday and it should be finalized before the end of the month.”

“Awesome.” Liam says, clearly satisfied. “You know, for someone who doesn’t do divorces, you are really good at it.”

“Is that a compliment ?” Theo asks, hiding his grin behind the paperwork he is trying to organize, and Liam laughs, a clear sound that seems to come from the inside of his soul.

“No. I’d never.”

* * *

They celebrate Liam and Mason’s divorce in a small, dirty bar, and for once, it’s Theo who looks out of place. He loses the vest quite quickly, and Liam ends up with his tie on an atrocious rock band t-shirt. They drink beer, and eat food with their fingers, and it’s amazingly simple and perfect. Liam talks about his work, about the kids, and his passion for history comes from every single pore of his skin. The dimmed light make his eyes even clearer, and it becomes hard to ignore how good he looks, and how much Theo wants to kiss him. The more they talk, the more they laugh, and the more Theo sees himself fall for the guy who is already divorced twice. 

He might not be the only one trying to repress his feelings, because when they finally leave the bar, Liam takes one look at him, before pressing his body against a wall, and kissing him senseless. He tastes like the cheap beer they have been drinking, mint, and a pinch of abandon tha Theo has never allowed himself to feel.

* * *

He is not surprised when Liam leaves in the morning, and doesn’t text. It’s not like they have promised each other anything. Theo’s pillow still smells like him, and he had love bites everwhere in his neck, which hasn’t happened to him since high school, but he knew it wasn’t a serious thing. He smiles at the mirror, just happy to have shared that moment, these instants of happiness with someone so different, and who felt so right.

* * *

It doesn’t take Liam more than four months before he knocks on Theo’s door again. At this point, Tracy doesn’t even try to keep him waiting anymore, and Liam clearly feels like he doesn’t have to.

“What’s up, T-boy ?” He asks, sitting in the chair, crossing his legs, and swinging his feet against the edge of the desk. 

Theo didn’t imagine Liam would acknowledge the night they shared, and still, he feels a little stiff at being so obviously ignored.

“What now, Liam.”

The teacher looks at the diploma, on the wall, his face pensive.

“Harvard, uh ?”

“Indeed.”

“Must have cost a fortune.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, before sighing. “What can I do for you ?”

Liam smiles, and opens his mouth, probably to say something stupid, because he stops and has the politeness of looking contrite.

“I might have another one of those.”

“Those ?” Theo asks, playing with a clipboard, and Liam grimaces.

“Yes, those. A… Divorce.”

And it takes all of Theo’s strenght not to just laugh at his face. 

“... Seriously ?”

Liam blushes, and fishes some papers from his bag. “I was drunk.”

“Uh uh.”

Theo can’t help but remember how Liam had felt, how he had pressed his body, warm and full of lust, after the beers and the food. Drunk.

“In Vegas.” Liam adds, his voice miserable, and Theo wants to roll his eyes, because, seriously ? Who makes that kind of mistake ? He looks at Liam, who is ashamed, offering the papers to Theo, and all the lawyer wants is to say no, not to fall into the abyss of those eyes again, but his hands move without him knowing, and he grabs the documents.

“You got drunk in Vegas.” Theo whispers, reading quickly the papers. “Brett Talbot ?”

Liam sighs.

“He has an eight-pack.” He finally says, and Theo looks at him again, but Liam isn’t shy anymore. “Do you know how hard it is to get an eight pack ?”

* * *

This divorce is different. It’s quick, because the both of them agree they made a mistake and they just want to get rid of it, and in their case, a divorce is easier to get than an annulment. Still, there is not long discussions about what to give to him, like it went with Hayden, and no long nights sharing memories of Corey and Mason. Liam is mostly silent, just thanking Theo for taking the time to deal with his problems.

“Sure.” He says, again and again. “Sure.” He answers, every time Liam asks him a question. There are many words that he wishes he could say, but he is working for Liam, and it wouldn’t be profesionnal. Even if Liam looks just as ravishing as he did a few months before. Even if Theo’s heart stops everytime he laughs, or he smiles. “Sure”, he whispers, as Liam leaves his office, defeated.

* * *

“So that makes three.”

Liam is looking at the paper Theo just gave him. He is wearing a shirt again, but his hair is longer, like he hasn’t take time to go to the hairdresser. Theo doesn’t say anything, checking his emails on his phone.

“You know, I didn’t see me as the guy who got three divorces before his twenty five birthday.” 

Liam’s voice is calm, and collected, but Theo has spend too much time with him not to hear the accent of desperation at the end of the sentence. He pockets his phone, slowly, and bites his lips. He doesn’t know what to say, or how to make this better. 

“Isn’t there like, a limited amount of time someone can get divorced ?” Liam asks, thoughtful. 

“You know there isn’t.” Theo answers, and he doesn’t want to go back to the perfect office waiting for him. He feels like an insect, attracted by Liam’s aura, and he should hate it but he wants to spend a few more seconds there. Even with a sad Liam. “You can divorce as many times as you want.”

“Great. Awesome.”

Liam folds the papers, and throw them in his bad. Then, he closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Want to go get drunk and celebrate me being a three time divorcee ?”

“ _Sure_.” Theo says, once more. “ _Sure_ ”, he repeats, before showing Liam to the closest bar.

* * *

They drink cocktails, and Theo talks about his life, his family, and Tara. He talks about Harvard, and Corey, about all the times he had to work his ass off to get a promotion. Liam listens, and comments, sipping on the alcoholic beverages Theo makes sure the barman keeps coming.

Then, after a while, he doesn’t have a lot to say, and Liam looks at his glass, eyes lost in an ocean of thoughts.

“You know, if I keep marrying everyone I find attractive…”

“Did you find Mason attractive ?” Theo asks, before finishing his Tequila Sunrise.

“Nah… But like Hayden, and Brett…”

“Yeah. Okay, they looked good.”

“Well.” Liam says, like he is trying to remember his point. “If I marry everyone I think is remotely attractive, I could get around two divorces a year, easily.”

“Depends on who you marry, and the prenup…”

“Shut up with the law stuff. I say I can get my tenth divorce before I’m thirty.”

And it sounds like Liam is trying to make a joke, but Theo can’t help but imagine the next time he will knock on his door, the next story he will tell Theo about why he has to divorce. It sucks, even if it’s hypothetical. But what would suck even more, he finds out, would be Liam not coming in. Liam not getting a divorce. Liam being happily married. To someone who is not Theo.

The revelation hits him like a wall of bricks. He doesn’t want Liam to get another divorce, and clearly, the guy has the worst taste when it comes to marriage. But more than that, he doesn’t want Liam to find his happily ever after, and never comes to see him again.

  
  


“Theo ?” Liam asks, his voice unsure.

“Hm ?” He tries to come back to reality.

“Are you gonna kiss me or do you need another shot of liquid courage ?”

* * *

Waking up in a warm bed is nice, and even if Liam is softly snorring next to him, Theo doesn’t really mind. He takes his time, taking in how breathtaking Liam looks in the white sheets, the warmth of the sun making his skin glow. It’s not something he has allowed himself to imagine, but now that he is faced with it, he wonders how he is supposed to forget about it. 

He shouldn’t feel so comfortable around Liam, but he can’t help it. It’s like the other man broke into his life, and made room around him, out-shining the rest of the world, the perfect life Theo thought he had, and the nicest things he has ever been around. Liam seems worth so much more, and it feels like nothing will ever compare. Because for every check Theo can sign, Liam has a smile that makes him forget about numbers. For every speech he prepares, Liam can break his whole facade with a simple laugh.

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Liam groans in the pillow, the sheet too far to hide his chest. “C’me here.”

Theo doesn’t even try to resist the pull, and he ends up snuggling against his ex-client, breathing in the peace he offers.

“So…” Liam whispers, slowly blinking, his face so close that Theo can feel his breath against his cheeks. “How long do you reckon before my next divorce ?”

He doesnt sound defeated anymore. Just curious, and soft. Warm. Theo doesn’t want to leave this moment. He closes his eyes. “I don’t know. Don’t they say fourth is a charm ?”

Liam’s laugh echoes in the almost empty appartment, and Theo can feel it, the chest against his moving. “You know that’s not what it says.”

Theo sighs, but doesn’t move, and he can feel Liam’s hand on his arm, like the touch of a feather.

“Do you have any other first loves you want to marry ?” He asks, his lips against Liam’s bare shoulder.

“Nope.”

“Any friend who needs insurance coverage ?”

“Nah. And I wouldn’t do it for anyone else than Mason. Also, they are getting married next month so…”

“Do you plan on going to Vegas anytime soon ?”

Liam doesn’t answer immediately, and Theo has to open his eyes. He doesn’t expect the teacher to be so close, his eyes illuminated by an amused spark.

“Depends. Care to come with me ?”

Theo doesn’t breathe for a few seconds. There is a part of him who thinks Liam is kidding, and maybe even mocking him. It has always been like that. That’s the reason why he can’t get close to anyone. He doesn’t know how to deal with these feelings.

But Liam doesn’t leave him enough time to think about it. Instead, he comes closer, and closer, and he kisses him slowly, languid, taking his time, and leaving Theo breathless, for the best reason possible.

“So…” Liam whispers, grinning, his hands still all over Theo’s body.

And it’s so easy to fall in love with him. Theo closes his eyes, and moves a little to lay his head over Liam’s heart. He doesn’t acknowledge the unsaid question, allowing himself to just feel the instant. The sun is warming him, from the other side of the room, and Liam feels like everything he never had. For once, he doesn’t think about the words, or about the eloquence. He just smiles, and kisses Liam’s neck, slow and meaningful.

  
Still. Once a lawyer, always a lawyer. And Theo will be damned if he doesn’t get the last word.

“We are so not getting married in Vegas.” He murmurs, against Liam’s skin, and another laugh is the only answer he gets.

  
  



End file.
